


Stand Up (Kick Love Into Motion)

by laudanum_cafe



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe of an Alternate Universe, Based on Kindchen's Deer Patrick AU, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Deer!Patrick, Domestic Fluff, Florida, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Key West, M/M, Pete has become conditioned to get a boner anytime Patrick eats key lime pie, Peterick, Puppy!Pete, Smut, birthday fic, key lime pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 02:41:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/pseuds/laudanum_cafe
Summary: Patrick was smiling, finally starting to feel excited for this birthday trip to Key West, Florida that Pete had put together. It had been a few years since Patrick had taken a vacation and even longer since he had traveled on an airplane. Having a giant pair of dangerously sharp antlers sprouting from his head for roughly eight months out of each year makes air travel a very difficult task. Airline safety regulations have stipulations and accommodations for horned beings but Patrick’s antlers have always been a bit outside of the norm. It has even ended with him being denied authorization to board a plane at all. A few times he’s even had to go as far as book an entire row for just himself in order to avoid issues with anyone seated around him. But doing that is far too costly and still doesn’t avoid the aggravation and inconvenience he inevitably runs into with airport security and crew. Patrick found it best to just avoid flying altogether if he could.





	Stand Up (Kick Love Into Motion)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Das_verlorene_Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Das_verlorene_Kind/gifts).



> This is based on an AU created by the wonderful, talented, majestic, stunning [Kindchen](http://das-verlorene-kind.tumblr.com) and is a gift to celebrate her birthday! She is a blessing to the fandom and I am so fortunate to know her. Happy (belated) Birthday, my darling!
> 
> The plot of this story is inspired by this [incredible work of art!](http://das-verlorene-kind.tumblr.com/image/175622553578)
> 
>  
> 
> **
> 
> *Unbeta'd because I'm a thug like that.  
> **Title taken from a Def Leppard song of the same name.

**  


  


“Man, look at this place, babe! It’s so fucking beautiful here!” Pete exclaimed as he drove their rental car down US1 through the Florida Keys. The drive through Miami was interesting and all but looked like any other big metropolitan city in Patrick’s opinion. However, once they drove out of Miami-Dade County and into Key Largo, the surroundings started to change. 

  


Pete’s excitement about the surrounding landscape was understandable. Watching the scenery become more and more tropical as they escaped the rush of the Miami traffic was pleasant. Pete was fascinated by the relaxed ambiance of Key Largo, Islamorada and Marathon but it wasn’t until they started driving over the Seven Mile Bridge that Patrick became truly speechless.

  


“I’ve never seen anything like this! The ocean is  _ everywhere _ ! You literally cannot see any land at all!” 

  


Patrick was smiling, finally starting to feel excited for this birthday trip to Key West, Florida that Pete had put together. It had been a few years since Patrick had taken a vacation and even longer since he had traveled on an airplane. Having a giant pair of dangerously sharp antlers sprouting from his head for roughly eight months out of each year makes air travel a very difficult task. Airline safety regulations have stipulations and accommodations for horned beings but Patrick’s antlers have always been a bit outside of the norm. It has even ended with him being denied authorization to board a plane at all. A few times he’s even had to go as far as book an  _ entire row  _ for just himself in order to avoid issues with anyone seated around him. But doing that is far too costly and still doesn’t avoid the aggravation and inconvenience he inevitably runs into with airport security and crew. Patrick found it best to just avoid flying altogether if he could. 

  


Pete was well aware of Patrick’s issues with travel and took great care when he started planning this birthday trip to the Florida Keys. Timing was essential for a trip like this. He knew that Patrick tended to shed his glorious antlers in the early months of the year so when Patrick started showing the signs that the time was near, he went ahead and booked everything for the weeks that followed. 

  


Patrick rubbed the velvety nubs at the top of his head as he gazed out of the passenger window. “It really is amazing out here, Pete.” He reaches over and grabbed his boyfriend’s hand, squeezing tightly and smiling. “I’m really looking forward to this. Everything has gone so smoothly and it’s just so beautiful down here. You did good, baby. Thank you so much.”

  


Pete was beaming at the praise. Even though his tail was restricted, the tip still managed a muffled  _ thump thump thump  _ against the leather upholstery of the driver’s seat. 

  


**

  


“Oh my god, Pete! This room is amazing!” Patrick propped his rolling suitcase against the wall of the living area of their suite and took in everything around him. 

  


He had to admit, he was more than apprehensive about taking a trip to Key West when Pete first announced his plans, but everything had gone so smoothly. The plane ride was only about three hours long and without the stress of having a full head of antlers to contend with, he was able to relax and enjoy himself. Even the lengthy, almost four hour car ride from Miami International Airport to Key West was enjoyable since there was plenty of headroom in the vehicle for the trip. 

  


Walking into their island view suite at the Ocean Key Resort was like stepping into a movie set. Patrick walked in and headed straight for the private balcony off the side of the living area that overlooked Duvall Street (and if Patrick unconsciously ducked down low as he crossed the threshold of the balcony, Pete wasn’t going to mention it). 

  


Patrick stood at the railing looking down at the crowds meandering down below, smiling fondly to himself when he felt Pete’s warm arms wrap around his waist and wiggled back as his Puppy’s body draped along his back. “We also have a beautiful view of the ocean from the bedroom balcony. And there’s a huge whirlpool tub in the bathroom. What do you think? Do you like it?”

  


Patrick arched his back and reached his left arm up to curl around the back of Pete’s neck. “It’s wonderful. We’re in fucking paradise.”

  


Pete kissed the back of Patrick’s head and pulled away, tugging at his boyfriend to follow him back into the suite. “Come on, I have the entire week planned out and we need to unpack and get ready for dinner. I was thinking we could walk over to Sloppy Joe’s, get some drinks and some grub. Then tomorrow I have the entire day planned out for us. I can’t wait to—“

  


Pete’s excited babbling was cut off when Patrick pulled him close and started kissing him deeply. Whatever Pete was about to say was quickly forgotten as Patrick began licking sensuously into Pete’s mouth. After a few moments, Patrick pulled away and looked into Pete’s warm, silken eyes. “I say we skip dinner plans and stay in. I don’t want to leave the bed until we absolutely have to tomorrow. Come on, baby.” 

  


Patrick’s huge black eyes were hypnotic and Pete was powerless against their enchantment. The blonde was slowly removing all of his clothing as he walked back into the bedroom with Pete following, completely entranced. Once the last article of clothing was removed, Patrick crawled onto the bed and leaned down onto his forearms, ass raised in the air, his little tail twitching as he presented himself to Pete. 

  


“Come on, Good Boy. I want your mouth on me.”

  


Who was Pete to deny that request?

  


**

  


“Dude, there are chickens  _ everywhere! _ Look how cute they are!” Pete squealed as he spotted another group of bantams wandering around the streets. 

  


He was hanging off the side of the trolley trying to get a better look at the “Gypsy Chickens” that wandered freely throughout the island. Patrick had to grab his exuberant boyfriend by the scruff and yank him back into his seat. Sometimes his enthusiasm got the best of the Puppy and he ended up being unintentionally reckless. “Pete, be careful. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt because you can’t stay seated. Come on, now. Behave.”

  


Pete scowled a bit, hating that Patrick would insinuate that he’s anything but a Good Boy. Pete knew how to behave. He just got...excitable. It’s not often you get to see chickens roaming around everywhere and it was really cool to Pete. But he knew better than to go against whatever Patrick wanted. His Stag boyfriend was only looking out for him and he didn’t want to put a damper on his birthday vacation by starting a petty fight over something so trivial. 

  


Soon, they arrived at their destination and hopped off the trolley. Turning the corner, they walked down one block of Whitehead Avenue until they reached the entrance of the Ernest Hemingway House and Museum. When Pete found out that one of the popular destination sites of Key West was the home of one of his most admired authors (and the namesake of his beloved dog, Hemmy), he  _ had  _ to plan a visit. Yeah, this was Patrick’s birthday vacation, but this was something they could both enjoy. 

  


After paying their entrance at gate, they walked up the cobbled pathway to the front of the house. Patrick looked around the yard and noticed the sheer number of cats on the property. “What’s with all the cats?” Patrick asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion. 

  


Pete seemed unphased by seeing so many cats, smiling as he stooped down to pet a couple of friendly felines that were standing at their feet, meowing for attention. “Oh, the cats all live here. There’s supposed to be about 40 to 50 cats that reside on the property and they’re all descendants of Hemingway’s six-toed cat, Snowball. Most of them have inherited the polydactyl trait and have an extra thumb on each paw. Aren’t they cute?”

  


Patrick had to smile as a few kittens sat at his feet, looking up at him with big green eyes, and pawing at his leg with their adorably oversized front paws. “Yeah, they’re cute little stinkers, alright.”

  


Pete stood up and wiped his hands off on his pants. “Come on, let’s go inside and explore the house.”

  


“You might want to wash your hands first, baby.”

  


**

  


“So, what do you want to do for lunch, I’m  _ starving. _ ” Patrick rubbed his growling stomach as he scrolled through a list of local eateries in the area on his phone. “I honestly could do anything at this point. What about that little Cuban sandwich shop we passed earlier? Or what about Margaritaville? Hell, I’d even get a fucking panini at Starbucks at this point, I’m just so  _ hungry _ .”

  


Pete always found Patrick’s tendency to whine when he’s hungry absolutely adorable. However,  Pete also knew that a hungry Patrick was a borderline dangerous Patrick. Thankfully, he already had a very special snack stop in mind. 

  


“Well, I have the perfect place planned. It’s actually not far from the hotel so we should be there soon.” 

  


“Good, cos I am fucking  _ hungry _ , Peter. I want to get some food and soon.”

  


They walked the remaining 10 minutes with Pete excitedly pointing out something interesting every few feet or trying to duck into some cute shop here and there but Patrick was quick to redirect his Puppy’s attention to getting to their planned destination. Patrick’s stomach was rumbling and the Stag was starting to get annoyed that there were so many things distracting Pete. 

  


“Here we are!” Pete jogged up to the entrance of the Key West Key Lime Pie Company and pulled open the door for Patrick. “I know how much you love sweets and this place is known for their key lime pies so I thought you’d like to try one.”

  


Patrick stepped into the shop and looked around. One side of the store was a glass enclosed area where you could watch the staff make their world famous pies. There was also a section in the back that served ice cream and then the rest of the store was essentially a candy shop filled with all types of sweets. 

  


Patrick was in heaven. 

  


While Pete ordered them each a slice of key lime pie and a couple fizzy drinks, Patrick began exploring the candy shop, filling up bags with a whole assortment of sweets. He was absolutely tickled that the brand name of the confections were called Sweet Pete’s. After paying for everything, they went to sit at one of the tables in the quaint seating area off to the side. Pete waited expectantly for Patrick to take the first bite, phone raised to capture his reaction on video. 

  


“Pete, put the fucking phone down. You know I hate when you take pictures of me eating. It’s weird.” Patrick grumbled, fork poised and ready but hesitant since he had a camera pointed at him.  

  


“Come on, Trick! This is a big deal. I want to have your first bite of key lime pie recorded for memory. Please?”

  


Patrick was so hungry and so excited for pie that he didn’t bother protesting. “Whatever, asshole. Just don’t upload this to Instagram or something.”

  


Pete was grinning behind his phone and his tail thumping against the chair. He said nothing in reply...just waited as Patrick cut off the tip of his slice with the fork and raised it towards his mouth. He sniffed it a couple times, adorable black tipped nose wrinkling as he inhaled. 

  


It smelled absolutely fucking divine. 

  


Then, Patrick took a bite. After a second he closed his eyes, gripped the table edge with his left hand, and fucking  _ moaned.  _ “Oh my fucking... _ mmmm... _ oh fuck... _ Pete _ !”

  


Patrick opened his eyes and saw Pete’s face, blank and shocked at Patrick’s reaction. Ignoring that Pete was still recording his reaction, Patrick gripped his fork and began eating the rest of his pie with enthusiasm. Each bite was punctuated with an “ _ mmm”  _ here and an “ _ oh my god, Pete”  _ there. 

  


Pete squirmed in his seat and tried to furtively cover his crotch with his free hand. The surprise boner he was now sporting was not very convenient. 

  


Soon, Patrick was done with his slice...sitting back in his seat, sucking the last bits of the tart filling off of his fork, and patting his belly. Pete stopped recording at this point and put his phone face down on the table (...and if he planned on using that footage of Patrick eating pie to jerk off to later...well...could you blame him?)

  


Pete was still a little distracted by his thoughts and trying his very best to will his Surprise Boner away. If Patrick found out he got hard while watching him eat pie, he’d make Pete delete the video and he did  _ not  _ want to have that happen. 

  


“You gonna eat that?” Patrick said, pointing his fork to Pete’s untouched slice. 

  


The Puppy pushed the place over to Patrick. “Go for it dude.”

  


Patrick grinned, freckled cheeks rosy with contentment as he took another bite and moaned. 

  
  
  


Pete later ordered two whole pies to go. 

  


**

  


“So, where are we heading to today?” Patrick asked 10 minutes after they started driving out of Key West. 

  


Pete glanced over at his boyfriend in the passenger seat. His face and arms was a bit red from a pretty decent sunburn. They spent the previous day at the pool and in spite of the several applications of sunblock, Patrick still managed to turn a nice shade of pink, with several new clusters of freckles decorating his cheeks, shoulders, and back. Pete spent the entire night applying aloe to the blistered skin and ended up mapping out all of the new spots with his teeth in the jacuzzi. 

  


“We’re going to the National Key Deer preserve on Big Pine Key. There’s tons of wildlife that roam freely and a bunch of nature trails we can walk. I packed plenty of snacks for a picnic and some extra sunscreen for you. I don’t want you getting burned again.”

  


Patrick nodded and took another bite of the chocolate dipped key lime pie on-a-stick that he picked up before they left. Ever since discovering the treat a few days ago, Patrick hasn’t been able to go more than four hours without having some. The refrigerator in their suite was fully stocked with key lime pie for Patrick’s midnight snack and after sex cravings. 

  


Pete watched as Patrick licked away some chocolate ganache that had melted and dropped over the top of the Stag’s knuckles and suppressed a whine. Pete was now conditioned to become very sexually aroused whenever Patrick indulged in any type of key lime treat. 

  


“Sounds cool,” Patrick said after a final swipe of his pretty pink tongue lapped up the last of the melted chocolate on his hand. “I can’t wait to take lots of pictures. I read there’s a ton of different types of birds indigenous to the Keys that I’ve never seen before.”

  


“Aren’t you looking forward to possibly seeing some key deer? I’m hoping to catch a glimpse of those. Maybe get a few decent photos if I’m lucky.”

  


Patrick scrunched up his face, looking a little annoyed. “Eh, I guess that’s not as exciting to me. I’m always being gawked at by people because of my antlers that I guess seeing other deer doesn’t seem as exciting. I dunno. Does that make any sense?”

  


“Yeah, it does, babe.” Pete felt bad for how much unwanted attention Patrick always received but thankfully, he didn’t have to worry about standing out today. 

  


**

  


Walking through the nature trails was an invigorating activity for Pete. All of the fresh air and sunlight just seemed to energize his soul and slow down his always racing mind. Connecting with nature filled him with so much peace, positivity and tranquility. For Patrick, it seemed to dissolve layers upon layers of tension from his always tightly coiled body. Roaming through the wilderness was a magnificent experience. They were able to spend the day completely disconnected from society and view a world untouched by human hands. There was wildlife everywhere; Patrick was especially excited when they came across a group of great blue herons sunbathing on the lower branches of some Cypress trees. 

  


As the afternoon started to wind down, Pete and Patrick decided to wrap up their day and start heading back. 

  


They were quiet as they held hands and strolled through the nature trail that would lead them back to the Visitor’s Center. Each wrapped in their own thoughts and enjoying the sweet serenity the day had provided. The sun was starting to drift down lower on the horizon, casting everything in a bright golden glow. Pete looked over at Patrick, hair aflame in a crimson hue and appearing every bit as radiant as the sun itself. 

  


Pete was so lost in his thoughts of Patrick that he didn’t notice the sounds of leaves crunching on the ground until Patrick stopped their walking and grabbed Pete’s arm. “Pete, did you hear that? What was that?”

  


The rustling sounds stopped just then but Pete raised his head in the air, trying to see if he could catch the scent. The palmetto bushes off to their left started to move and soon emerged the tiniest buck that they had ever seen. 

  


He was barely three feet tall and had shed only one of his antlers. The remaining one looked so petite in comparison to Patrick’s but no less deadly in its sharpness. 

  


The diminutive creature took a few steps towards them then stopped to stare, appearing to size them up. After a moment of consideration, the buck turned his head and let out a low grunting vocalization and soon a few other key deers started to emerge from the palmetto brush. 

  


“Holy shit, Patrick! Look!” Pete’s puppy ears were perked up straight in his excitement.

  


An entire flock of about 10 key deer started to congregate around Patrick, sniffing and poking his sides. Pete was positively beaming at the sight of his radiant Stag boyfriend surrounded by so many tiny deer. The adults only came up to their hips while the babies appeared to be no larger than a typical house cat.

  


Patrick appeared pretty taken back by the overt friendliness of the creatures but couldn’t help smiling as the deer all seemed to clamor for his attention. Pete was quick to take his phone out to capture the scene. “Dude! Look at them! They love you!”

  


Pete stepped back a couple of feet so he could capture video of everything that was happening. A couple of juvenile key deer watched the Puppy and curiously followed him. “Why don’t you give them some of the dried cranberries you were eating earlier? You think they’ll eat from your hand?” 

  


Patrick glanced up and over at Pete, scowling when he saw he was being recorded but decided to overlook the fact. “We’re not supposed to feed the wildlife, Pete. There were signs at the visitor center and all over the island. We can’t do that.”

  


But even as he said that, Patrick was reaching into his backpack to pull out some of the trail mix and dried fruits he was snacking on earlier and grabbing handfuls to feed to the deer. Pete was thrilled at his boyfriend uncharacteristically disregarding the rules and continued to film their interactions. 

  


When Patrick ran out of treats for the deer, Pete thought they would lose interest and wander back into the palmettos but that was not the case. The sun was even lower in the horizon and they started to trek back to their vehicles but the deer decided to walk with them on their way back to the visitor center. 

  


When they arrived to their destination, they definitely garnered a great deal of attention from the other people who were there. While key deer were well known for being very friendly, it wasn’t every day you saw a group of ten or more of them following one individual...and even less likely that the individual should appear so similar. Patrick’s antlers were only four inch nubs at this point, but that coupled with his large ears, black tipped nose and upper lip made it unmistakable that he was anything but a deer.

  


While Patrick usually detested attracting attention to himself, this time he seemed okay with it. People were staring and taking pictures but Patrick seemed to be pleased by it. He was being looked upon with reverence and wonder instead of fear or seen as an oddity or a threat. 

  


**

  


“Did you have fun today?” Pete asked as they drove down US1 back towards Key West. The sun was low on the horizon, illuminating the car’s interior in reds and gold. 

  


“I did, baby. Today was one of the best days we’ve had together in a while. You did so good. Thank you for planning this.” Patrick reached over and squeezed Pete’s thigh, letting him know how much he appreciated his Puppy’s efforts. Looking back out onto the road ahead of them, Patrick noticed some signs that they were approaching Cudjoe Key and made a snap decision. “Pete, take the next exit. I wanna pull over and watch the sunset.”

  


Pete’s tail started a suppressed thump against the seat. “Dude, that’s a great idea! I bet the sunsets here are amazing! Let me see if I can find a good place to park.”

  


Pete made a left off of US1 and onto a secluded looking street labeled Blimp Road. They drove out a little ways before Pete spotted a good place to pull over and park, a completely unrestricted view of the sun setting on the horizon of the Gulf of Mexico set out before them. 

  


Content that there would be no other people would be driving by their spot, Pete unbuckled his seatbelt and relaxed. “It’s so beautiful out here. I’ve never seen a sunset like this before.”

  


The sun had sank almost all the way down past the horizon now, the sky lit up in the brightest orange glow. The surrounding clouds a deep magenta. As the sun started to disappear and the sky darkened, the stars began to emerge. Unobscured by city lights, they twinkled brighter than either have ever seen before.

  


“I feel like we’re the only people left on earth. There’s nothing out here. No houses, no people, no city, no lights. Just us.” Patrick shifted in his seat and faced Pete. “Just you and me, Pete,” he whispered as he leaned over the center console and pulled his Puppy into a kiss. 

  


Patrick reached over and wrapped a hand behind Pete’s head, kissing with more determination and aggression, breaking away for a moment to lick along Pete’s jawline then press his lips close to his ears. “There’s something I’ve always wanted to do with you but I never could because my antlers are always such a pain in the ass…” Patrick trailed off but his hands working Pete’s pants open was a good indication of what his intentions are.

  


“Is that okay with you, Pete? I just want to show you how much of a good boy you’ve been. You deserve a little treat.”

  


Pete’s breath was hitching; the combination of Patrick’s lips, his hands moving deftly in his lap, his words...all of the blood in his brain was immediately transported to his crotch.

  


Patrick smiled, knowing Pete was more than happy to go along with his advances, sucking on his neck as his hands pushed down the front of Pete’s underpants, slowly stroking his now free dick. 

  


“You know,” Patrick breathed into Pete’s neck. “My entire life has been full of one restriction after another. Mental, emotional, physical…” Patrick released his rhythmic hold on Pete’s shaft, bringing his hand to his mouth to lick the palm, then returned to slowly, so slowly, stroking Pete. “My entire life has been one limitation after another...but with you, I’m free. And right now, without any weight on my head, both figuratively and quite literally, I’m able to do things I’ve only fantasized about.”

  


Pete’s body tensed, sensation and arousal consuming his every fiber. “Oh yeah? And what have you have you fantasized about?”

  


A low, predatory giggle resonated from Patrick’s chest as he sucked on Pete’s neck. “Well, now that I don’t have to worry about limited head room in the car…”

  


Patrick didn’t finish his sentence. Instead, he slithered his way down to face Pete’s leaking erection...hot breath ghosting over the shaft as he lapped the pre come off the tip before swallowing him down in earnest.

  


“Oh, fuck...Trick…” Pete’s head slammed back into the headrest and his right hand immediately went to grip Patrick by the back of the head. 

  


Patrick didn’t waste any time with teasing, that was never his style. He was always one to focus on any task at hand and just  _ go for it.  _ And right now, he was very focused in enthusiastically consuming Pete.

  


The Stag took hold of the hand Pete had in his strawberry blonde locks and gently redirected it to the top of his head, over the velvet covered nubs of his growing antlers. Patrick could feel the Pete’s hesitation and pulled off just enough to free his mouth. “It’s okay. They’re really sensitive right now but it feels good when you rub them.”

  


Pete was still a bit apprehensive. Normally, touching Patrick’s antlers at any stage of growth resulted with a slap on his hands. Very gently, he grazed his fingertips along the length on one of the felt covered appendages.

  


Patrick growled out a deep, rumbling moan. “Oh, fuck. Yeah, just like that.” The Stag returned his attention back to Pete with renewed excitement, moaning constantly and now rutting against the seat as he sucked.

  


Pete was embarrassingly close to coming his brains out. Patrick’s surprise, somewhat public blowjob and the discovery that his juvenile antlers were, in fact, an erogenous zone was causing a bit of a sensory overload. His body was tense, more tense than usual, in order to keep his hands loose as he carefully stroked Patrick’s velvet. The tension was too much and his thighs started to shake as his orgasm bubbled to the very brink of eruption.

  


Right then, Patrick gripped the base of Pete’s shaft and pulled his mouth off of his dick. “Not yet, Good Boy. There’s something else I’ve always wanted to do with you.”

  


Patrick moved back to the passenger seat, Pete now holding his forgotten dick and whining sadly. “ _ Triiiiiiiick _ ...baby, please? Come  _ baaaaack _ .”

  


“Patience, my pretty Puppy. Patience.” Patrick was digging around in his backpack that was laying on the floor of the passenger side. “I wasn’t sure if we would have been able to do this but I wanted to be prepared.” Patrick brandished the bottle of lubricant in the air before placing it in the cup holder. He then proceeded to strip himself completely from the waist down. 

  


Once he was done, Patrick deftly crawled over the center console and straddled Pete’s lap. Reaching down to the side of the driver’s seat, he pulled the lever to lower the seat into a fully reclined position. With his left hand, he reached over and got the lube, opening the bottle to coat the fingers of his right hand. “You know I’m not one for public sex…” he growled into Pete’s neck as he started to work his fingers inside of himself. “But you make me crave all types of things I’ve never thought I wanted.”

  


Pete was quietly losing his mind. In his lap sat his shy, conservative acting boyfriend, working open his own ass with his fingers while parked in a car on the water’s edge. Never in a million years did Pete think this would happen.

  


And Patrick was putting on a fucking show right now. Writhing and moaning as he rode his own hand. Pete was in  _ heaven _ . 

  


“Slick up your dick. Hurry.” Eyes closed and groaning, Patrick mumbled out his instruction to Pete. 

  


Quick to comply, Pete grabbed the lube and did as told, ready as fucking hell for Patrick’s tight ass. Once he saw that Pete had done as told, Patrick stopped fucking his hand and wiped it off on the side of his shirt. Arching his back, Patrick shuffled up onto Pete’s lap and positioned himself over his boyfriend’s cock. “Ready, baby?”

  


“Fucking hell, Patrick. Yes! Please, please, please!”

  


Gripping his Puppy’s shoulders, Patrick sank down onto Pete’s cock. Holding his breath, he wiggled and adjusted his weight, seating himself completely. After a moment, Patrick began to move back and forth, just a slow rhythmic rocking motion, chests pressed close together and heartbeats knocking into one another.

  


Pete was growling, gripping Patrick’s hips with a bit too much force, unable to hold back his restraint any further. As always, Patrick knew exactly what his Puppy needed. “Go on, Good Boy. Fuck me, baby. Let go.”

  


And let go he did.

  


Pete held Patrick’s hips in place, fucking into him with harsh abandon. Patrick’s head was knocked into the roof of the car after a few of the more forceful thrusts, making Pete slow down out of concern. Patrick just laughed. “You can see why I’ve never considered car sex before.”

  


Pete stilled and pulled Patrick into a kiss, running a hand up the Stag’s spine, into his hair, and then caressing the tops of the antlers. “Yeah...we’d have fucked up a lot of car interiors.”

  


“Yeah…” Patrick giggled and rocked back onto Pete’s cock. “Come on, now. Don’t stop.”

  


Holding onto Pete’s shoulder’s, Patrick allowed himself to lose himself as Pete fucked into his body. They were bathed only in the glow of dashboard lights and a blanket of stars in the sky. They were the only creatures in the entire universe, their bodies singing a symphony of desire in dedication to the creation of new, unexplored worlds. 

  


Their bodies covered in sweat, pulsing hearts mimicking the twinkle of the stars. 

  


There was nothing but this moment. Nothing.

  


They were everything.

  


And in unison, always so sublimely in sync, Pete gripped Patrick’s hips even harder as he spilled inside the only man that ever mattered. Patrick, head thrown back, hand gripping the grab handle as he was catapulted into ecstasy. Their tumbling through the universe coming to a bright and spectacular end. 

  


Patrick flopped lazily onto Pete’s chest, completely unconcerned about the mess in between them. Pete circled his arms around his Stag, both catching their breath and reveling in one another. The stars shone on, the only witness to their passion and twinkling out the tale of their love in binary code into the universe.

  


“I think I may have to pay a cleaning fee when I return the car.” Pete joked as he rubbed Patrick’s back.

  


“Totally worth it.”

  


**

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos are lovely but comments are what keeps the writer energized. So don't be stingy with your affections!
> 
> Also, pass by The Laudanum Cafe anytime for stimulating conversation and free (virtual) drinks! You can find me on Tumblr at [LaudanumCafe](http://laudanumcafe.tumblr.com)


End file.
